


Better Living Through Engineering

by circ_bamboo



Series: Imputed Grace [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cait, Pike, One, and Pike's desk. In that spatial order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Living Through Engineering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



"Are you sure about this?" Cait asked for about the eleventh time. "I mean," she added, and this part was new, "are you sure the door is secure?"

"You should have asked about that _before_ you had three fingers up my ass," Chris said, his voice low and gravelly. His elbows were on the desk in front of him—his desk, in his ready room—and his back was sheened with sweat, skin flushed with arousal.

Cait twisted the aforementioned fingers and Chris groaned, his head pillowed on One's thigh as she sat on his desk, her uniform skirt rucked up around her waist, underwear long since gone. "Just asking," Cait said, and leaned down to lick at the sweat at the base of his spine, just above the curve of his ass. She couldn't resist sinking her teeth in, though, since it was right there and delicious and she knew he'd like it.

Which he did, groaning again and clenching around her. "Do it, Cait," he said. "God. Please. Just _do_ it."

Ahhh, she had him begging. Finally. She pulled her fingers out of him, grabbed the lube, and slicked up her condom-covered cock—silicone and other engineered materials and held on via straps, but hers nonetheless. The first time Chris had seen it, he'd sunk to his knees and swallowed her down whole, and she'd just about come on the spot, thanks to the neural interface. Whoever had designed it—the Orions, maybe—was a genius, Cait had thought then and still thought now. What better than a strap-on that linked into one’s nerve endings via conductive gel? She could feel every touch on the silicone as if it were her physical body. They'd made good use of it since then, in Chris, in One, and, a couple of times, in Chris while he was in One, although that was more difficult to choreograph.

This, though—Cait bending Chris over his own desk, his mouth between One's legs—this, they'd planned in advance, down to the box Cait was standing on to mitigate the height difference, and the fact that Cait and One were still wearing skirted uniforms while Chris was stripped to the skin. That last was One's contribution, and the look on her face as she stared down the line of Chris's spine at Cait was absolutely worth it.

It wasn't perfect—they'd forgotten the _lube_ , of all things, and prep had taken long enough that One had had to go relieve herself in the attached bathroom—but for enactment of a fantasy, well, it was close.

Cait held the base of the cock with one hand and Chris's hip with the other and pressed just barely inside him, feeling him hot and tight around her. It was her turn to groan, but she waited until Chris shoved his hips back an inch or two, begging with his body as clearly as he had with his voice. "Hold your horses," she said, and leaned over him, pushing inside _so_ slowly, feeling him stretch and relax around her.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," Chris breathed.

Cait couldn't see his face, but he didn't tell her to stop, so she kept pushing, kept pressing inside him, slowly. She could, however, see One's face, see how One couldn't keep her eyes in one place, flitting between Cait's breasts, Chris's ass, and the top of his head, pressing against her hip even as he pushed back against Cait. One threaded her fingers into Chris's hair, right at the back of his neck where it had started to form small sweat-soaked curls.

Finally, Cait's hips met Chris's rear, and she was seated all the way inside him. God. She _loved_ this, loved their bodies, loved that the three of them fit together in so many ways. Loved the way One looked at Chris—loved it even more when the look was aimed at her, as it was now.

"Move," One said, quietly, and Chris's head shifted against her—he was nodding quickly.

"Okay," Cait said, and her voice was breathy and not at all how she thought she sounded. "If you insist." She pulled out, still slowly, and Chris groaned again.

"Cait," he said, just a hint of a whine in his tone. "More. Now, damnit. That's an order."

"No, it's not," Cait said, and squeezed his hips harder. "Besides, isn't there something you're supposed to be doing?"

Chris laughed, a low dirty chuckle, and shifted over an inch or two until he was centered over One. Cait could just barely hear wet sucking sounds over her own heartbeat in her ears, and watched One's eyes close.

Chris shifted his weight, not much, and Cait blinked, sliding back in and withdrawing again. Even just this much was overwhelming—hell, Chris or One alone even without the desk was overwhelming. She bit her lip and kept up her steady pace. The good news was that the cock was silicone and would remain hard even if she came, but that was _cheating_ , at least in her mind, so it was still a race against time.

Cait twisted her hips just a bit; they'd done this before, she and Chris, but she didn't know his body as well as she wished she did, and finding the right angle was—

Chris's hips jerked, and his head flew up, shoulders heaving. " _Yes_ ," he said, voice strained. "Right _there_."

—sometimes really easy. She'd always been surprisingly good at kinesthetic memory—it was the only reason she had half a chance at beating One at null-G ball—and set her body to remember _right there_ , even while backing off. No sense in making this end early. One grabbed Chris's head by the hair and pushed him back into position, and Cait grinned. From the looks of it, he'd stopped at a rather sensitive moment. On the other hand, it was _her_ fault. Maybe she'd make it up to One later.

Although maybe she wouldn't have to. Not more than a couple minutes later, One appeared to be back where she'd been before Chris had gotten distracted. Her face was stained red over the cheekbones, and although she was still mostly dressed, Cait knew her upper chest would be stained red, too. She'd squeezed her eyes shut, and her chest was heaving, muscles in her arms and legs flexing rhythmically. Cait kept her rhythm in Chris as steady as possible, not to distract him again, and she was rewarded with One letting out a harsh breath with a faint sigh at the end of it.

Shuddering for a couple moments, One leaned forward and braced herself on Chris's shoulders. God, the sight of her—! Cait wanted to dive into One's arms and slide her fingers inside her, feeling the slick wetness of Chris's saliva mixed with One's arousal. Digging her nails into Chris's hips again, she thrust inside him, back at the angle that would make him shudder, just like _that_. It was a little faster, a little harder than she'd been pushing before, maybe a little harder than she wanted to but she was starting to feel the ache in her midsection transmuting into the fire that meant that she was _close_.

But damnit, she couldn't finish before he did. "Chris," she said, gasping. "Tell me what you need."

"More." It wasn't really anything other than a plea. "Please. Fuck, Cait . . ."

"More what?" Cait asked. Her concentration fractured almost instantly; she had Captain Christopher Fucking Pike bent over his _desk_ and moaning for her to _fuck_ him and _more_ and _god_ how was she supposed to hang on through this?

"I don't—just—oh god Cait just—oh right _there_ —fuck, _yes_ —"

The muscles under Cait's hands stiffened even as he clenched around her and let out a harsh, "Ahh."

 _Oh thank fuck_ , Cait thought, because _goddamnit_ , she had so—little—control—left—

"Yes!" she cried out, as the fire exploded inside her and she slumped, still quivering, against Chris's back.

She barely had enough time to catch her breath before Chris's knees gave out. She felt them buckle as he said, "Cait, I can't—"

"No, that's fine—we'll just—"

They didn't tumble to the floor, but they did detangle, laughing, to slump against the wall. One slithered off the desk, also unsteady, and dropped to the floor as well.

"I am never going to be able to do work in here again," Chris said, rubbing his fingers over a suspicious stain on the carpet. He shifted a bit and sighed.

"Somehow I suspect you're okay with that," One said, and he nodded vigorously.

Cait just giggled.


End file.
